Talk:Rules of Engagement (episode)
Moved from Talk:Golar Province Again, the part about Kira's attack in this province was only in the script, but not in the actual episode, so merge with Rules of Engagement...I wonder, how many articles based solely on scripts are still out there. Kennelly 18:17, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Many more I guess, especially DS9 related ones. It's good that finally somebody checks the actual episodes! :-) --Jörg 18:37, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Removed Goof Here is the goof I removed from the article. ----Willie 13:06, 9 June 2007 (UTC) * Goof: Due to a costuming error, Sisko is missing his fourth rank pip in some of the scenes during the hearing. parts cut? I viewed this ep just yesterday on a region 2 season 4 box. There are two parts in the summary that I haven't seen in the ep: the part about Worf being bailed out of his cell and not being allowed to wear his baldric; and Nerys' testimony. Where is this info from? -- Bakabaka 11:22, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :It's as simple as that: the user who added the extensive summary in mid-January didn't use the actual episode for reference, but the script that can be found on the net. Those two scenes are still in the script but were cut from the actual episode. Teaches us again never to use the scripts but always the actual episodes for reference... --Jörg 11:31, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Are the quotes here taken directly from the script or transcribed? As "'til" is a mispelling, a common one based on the mistaken folk etymology that till came from until, rather, it's the reverse and till is much older than until. However, if it's in the script as that I believe that it should stay, perhaps with a "[sic]" added. GarakxBashirKawaii 02:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Script says 'until', however and the episode is 'til. Since 'til is a commonly accepted short form of "until" it's still valid. That's the beauty of language...it changes when people want it to change. — Morder (talk) 03:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I think you misread me, 'til is a misspelling of 'till' and not a short form of until as till is older than until, it's simply a mispelling because many people assumed that till came from until while actually until is a neologism coined from un+till. ::http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/'til explains the nature of it, 'til is simply a very common mispelling such as 'referer'. GarakxBashirKawaii 03:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::A transcript of the episode says till, which I think should be okay here too. *shrug* Setacourse 03:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Actually I meant to say exactly what I said. "'til" has been accepted as a shortened form of until. (which your link confirms) Just because that site says everyone is wrong doesn't change the fact that people use it as such. — Morder (talk) 03:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Then what you mean is wrong I'm afraid, 'til has been 'accepted' as a common mispelling of till, and accepted is far from it, it's just common but it's not a mistake you want to make on your English exams. GarakxBashirKawaii 03:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, real life isn't an exam. People use language how they see fit and when something is common it's accepted - just because academics don't accept it doesn't change that fact - but anyway, you changed it and it's done. — Morder (talk) 03:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Some quick googling, plus past experience, is that "until", "till", and "'til" are all accepted words, with "till" being discouraged because of how many other meanings it has. Plus, my age group generally knows about "until" and "'til", but has never heard of "till", thus the misunderstanding of origin. "Til" (one L and no apostrophe) is the only form that's actually considered to be wrong. Izkata 23:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Removed nitpick I removed the following because it's a nitpick, and besides the scenario was a hypothetical posed by Ch'Pok: * O'Brian taking command in the event of Worf's death, may represent a conflict as he is not a Starfleet Officer, but a Non-Commissioned Officer as referenced elsewhere in the series. Thus his taking command presumes there are no other officers left alive to take command. —Josiah Rowe 01:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Removing nitpick: * At one point in the episode, when Dax is being questioned, Sisko wears only three pips instead of four on his uniform. ---Derekbd 22:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Removed the following nitpick; "When Worf is on the stand he is wearing the rank of full commander". 31dot (talk) 01:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) SFX mistake They fired Quantum Torpedoes, yet on scree they were orange, not the white-blueish color they were supposed to be :That would be a nitpick, which we don't put in articles.--31dot 01:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC)